


Kindling

by butterofsalmon



Series: The Oolong Chronicles [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In which Qui-Gon is an absolute smooth operator, Interrogation, Meet-Cute, Reader is female!, Romance, The dumbest way to meet the love of your life in my opinion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterofsalmon/pseuds/butterofsalmon
Summary: Being interrogated by the Coruscanti Police hadn't been in your plans that night, but here you were, shackled to an interrogation table. You thought things couldn't get any worse until you were left face-to-face with a blue-eyed Jedi Master.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Reader
Series: The Oolong Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630987
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Kindling

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHA ONE. Here's the sentence prompt I received from an interrogation themed prompt list: "Did someone hurt you?"
> 
> As per usual, let me know what you thought! Much love. (❁´◡`❁)

“Look, if you’re not going to talk, we’re going to have to hand you over to the Jedi!”

You wanted to roll your eyes, or even laugh in his face, but you decided against it. You were in enough trouble as it was, and frankly, you just wanted to go home now. Your hands writhed in the clasps that bound them to the steel interrogation table in front of you, and you narrowed your eyes at the Coruscanti officer across the table.

“Be my guest!” You hissed, your exasperation matching his. “Any company besides yours would be warmly welcomed!”

A polite knock echoed through the room before the officer had a chance to deliver whatever asinine response he had managed to muster up, and he shot you a look of disdain as he moved to open the door behind him. You sank in your seat, letting out a huff of exhaustion as your interrogator exchanged a few hushed words with his guest through the crack in the door. Light spilled from the hallway into the dimly lit room, and you found yourself suddenly a bit claustrophobic when you realized you hadn’t seen daylight in almost 48 hours.

Relief washed over you when you saw the officer slip out of the room, but the feeling was short lived; a silhouette of a very tall man replaced your previous guard’s as the door shut behind him. A very, _very_ tall man. Swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat, you watched the shadow step forward into the light. Tall leather boots, loose robes, a utility belt, and... a lightsaber holstered at his hip.

With your eyes fixated on the weapon, you heard the chair across from you screech as the Jedi pulled it out from beneath the table. It was only when you noticed he was bringing said chair around to your side of the room that your heart began to race. You uselessly yanked at your binds, and the stranger sat down perpendicular to you, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees. The light finally fell on his face.

He was an older man, middle-aged, with silky brown hair falling elegantly past his shoulders, the darkness contrasting well against the tones of his Jedi robes. A trimmed beard softly framed his jawline, and you found the creases around his eyes to suit him quite well. A pointed nose, sharp cheekbones, and eyes the colour of an ocean caught in a storm. If you hadn’t been practically shaking in your seat, you would’ve admitted that he was just your type.

Your eyes met, and neither of you spoke for the longest time. You weren’t exactly sure what to say to a Jedi. After a few moments, his eyes travelled to your bound hands. The Jedi sighed. He reached out and waved one of his hands in the air, and you were mesmerized by the gracefulness of his movements. Something popped against your wrists, and your gaze tore from his to your hands; the clasps had snapped open.

You gasped, bringing your hands to your chest, rubbing feeling back into the sore parts of your wrists. Mouth agape, you looked back at him. A small smile pulled at his lips.

You spoke, but your cheeks reddened when you realized you were left breathless. “Thank you.”

“I know the Coruscanti police aren’t exactly the greatest hosts, but I promise you they mean well,” his voice was exactly as you had imagined it to be. Deep and deliberate. “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. I’m here on behalf of the Jedi council to speak with you about the kidnapping of Senator Durthaffa.”

You swallowed nervously again. “Master Jinn, I’ve already gone through the whole story dozens of times with the police.”

“I know, Ms. (L/N). The detectives filled me in; I’m simply here to confirm that you are innocent,” he replied, his voice soothing compared the aggressive accusations that had filled your ears for countless hours. “I could tell before I even saw you that you had nothing to do with it. As I said, the police force means no harm, but they are also an impressive bunch of paranoid imbeciles.”

Winded with relief, you breathed out a weak laugh, which made the Jedi’s lip curl into a pleasant smile. “And please, call me Qui-Gon. I hear enough of that ‘Master Jinn’ nonsense at the temple every day.”

You nodded, your hands calmly falling into your lap.

“We’ll stay here and chat long enough for our _friends_ to believe I’ve interrogated you, and then you’ll be free to go. Does that sound alright with you?” He offered, eyeing you and sitting back in his chair comfortably. He crossed his leg over the other.

“Yes, that sounds like a fine plan,” you agreed, the tension from your shoulders alleviated.

Stroking his beard in thought, he spoke, and you almost didn’t catch what he said; you were suddenly very preoccupied by how attractively big his hands were. “You work in a tea shop downtown then, correct? It must’ve been quite the event to involuntarily host a senator’s kidnapping...”

“Actually, I own the shop,” you admitted, forcing your eyes off of his hands and lips. His brows raised in intrigue. “But yes, it was certainly... exciting. I didn’t even know Durthaffa was a senator. He wasn’t exactly talkative when he came by for his afternoon teas.”

Qui-Gon hummed, and the rumble of his chest sent a pleasant chill down your neck. As he continued to stroke his beard, you noticed his eyes lowered from your eyes to your cheek, where a nasty, relatively fresh bruise blemished your skin. He seemed to mull this information over in his head before he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward. Your instinct was to flinch when he reached out his hand towards your face, but his movements were so tranquil and controlled that you let the Jedi’s fingers splay gently across your skin. His touch was soft and plush. Your breath hitched.

“Did someone hurt you?” he asked delicately. Though you would never know, behind his collected demeanour, the Jedi Master was deeply disturbed that anyone would dare lay a hand on someone so sweet.

It took all of your willpower to not lean into his touch as he cupped your cheek. “It’s nothing. Just got caught in the crossfire,” you managed to answer with feigned nonchalance, your gaze never leaving his as to not give yourself away.

His thumb ran over the bruise, and he met your eyes again. You took advantage of the fact that he seemed to suddenly be lost in your eyes for a few seconds. Those seconds felt like hours, and something was instantly lit between the two of you. It took Qui-Gon an impressive amount of time to realize what he was doing.

Gingerly, the Jedi Master pulled his hand away, the brush of his warm skin against yours leaving goosebumps in its trail, and it was his turn to swallow nervously. You tried to suppress a smile as he shifted in his seat.

“Well, Ms. (L/N),” Qui-Gon continued diplomatically, but he was painfully aware of the way his heart fluttered when your bewitching lips curled into a smile. “I’ll have to offer you a cup of tea to make up for this whole disaster.”

You raised an eyebrow, chuckling. “You’re going to offer me tea at my own shop?”

“Yes,” the Jedi offered a charming tilt of his head. “Why don’t you give me the address?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing, and would like to support me, please consider tipping me on Ko-Fi (https://ko-fi.com/salmonbutter) for as little as $3! (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> If you'd like to request a reader/Qui-Gon fic, send me a message over on tumblr: tumblr.com/salmonbutter.
> 
> Cheers, bitches.


End file.
